wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Faust
is an American animator who is best known for being the creator of the popular animated series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She also worked as a story artist since Season 3 of The Powerpuff Girls, and was the head writer for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. She worked on her husband Craig McCracken's TV show Wander Over Yonder ''as a co-producer and story editor for a year and a half before moving on to develop other stuff.https://twitter.com/Fyre_flye/status/424626013008441344 Career Faust's early career focused on animated feature films, such as working on Cats Don't Dance, Quest for Camelot, and The Iron Giant as an animator. She shifted to television animation in the 2000s, working on ''The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Super Best Friends Forever,[4] and Wander Over Yonder. She is the creator and developer of the toy line Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls. She left Wander at the end of the first season to direct her first animated feature film based on the mythical figure of Medusa. Awards Faust received a 2008 Emmy Award for her work on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and has received a total of four Emmy nominations (two for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and two for her work on the Powerpuff Girls), and one Annie nomination for her work on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.[5] Documentary Faust worked with Hasbro to develop the company's My Little Pony property, resulting in the series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The series proved to be not only a major success with the primary young female audience, but it also gained a significant adult and teen male following popularly known as "bronies."[6] Faust announced that she had stepped down from her position as Executive Producer to Consulting Producer on May 8, 2011 after the first season finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and that her contribution to the show lessened after the first season and ceased after the second season. However, she continues her involvement with the fandom in a peripheral way with her participation in the upcoming film,Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony, which explores the phenomenon. Personal life Faust is married to Craig McCracken, creator of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Wander Over Yonder.[7] Episodes she wrote *"The Egg" (story and teleplay) *"The Picnic" (story) *"The Fugitives" (story and teleplay) *"The Good Deed" (story) *"The Pet" (story) *"The Prisoner" (story and teleplay) *"The Bad Guy" (story) *"The Troll" (story and teleplay) *"The Box" (story) *"The Hat" (story and teleplay) *"The Little Guy" (story and teleplay) *"The Ball" (story) *"The Bounty" (story) *"The Hero" (story) *"The Birthday Boy" (story) *"The Nice Guy" (story) *"The Time Bomb" (story) *"The Tourist" (story) *"The Day" (story) *"The Night" (story) *"The Lonely Planet" (story) *"The Brainstorm" (story) *"The Toddler" (story) *"The Fancy Party" (story) *"The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" (story) *"The Void" (story) *"The Party Animal" (story) *"The Gift 2: The Giftening" (story) *"The Date" (story) *"The Buddies" (story) *"The Liar" (story and teleplay) *"The Stray" (story) *"The Funk" (story) *"The Enemies" (story) *"The Rider" (story) *"The Gift" (story) Episodes she directed *"The Little Guy" Filmography Films Television References Category:Staff Category:Storywriters Category:Real life people Category:Real World Articles Category:Crew